


The Monk's Reprieve

by Hammocker



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Pokemon Battle, Red Should Never Talk, Regret, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammocker/pseuds/Hammocker
Summary: What were you supposed to do when an old rival came back after eight years?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write for anime, but this fic is so anime it hurts me.

Blue was just about all packed. He’d come back to Pallet Town to be with his family for what time he had left in Kanto. Just a week ago, he’d gotten an invitation to Alola in the mail. Some kind of new battle tower was going up and they wanted him to head it. Whoever “they” were, they had good taste in trainers. Blue needed some time off from working in the Pokemon League anyway. He’d earned it, that was for sure.

He closed up his luggage, but found his eyes wandering towards the window. Mount Silver loomed in the west as the sunset stained the sky red around it. God, when was the last time- No. No, he wasn’t thinking about that. _That guy_ had been a real jerk, leaving like he did. Blue hadn’t even heard from him since last year and that was only through his mom. They hadn’t had a battle in so long. Did Red even care he existed anymore? Sure, Blue had been a mean little bastard when he was younger, but- well, he’d never really gotten the chance to apologize. And he was so busy with coaching new trainers and the league that finding Red in Mount Silver just couldn’t fit into his schedule.

As he gave a defeated sigh and turned to head downstairs, Blue heard leathery wing beats coming from outside. Zubat and Golbat coming out for the night, maybe, but it sounded like it was getting closer, not farther. Someone was flying into town, that was for sure. That was a little weird. They didn’t get too much air traffic in Pallet.

Blue tromped downstairs and out the door. His sister was still out with her Pokemon and his mom was too busy with dinner to notice him. He shut the door quietly behind himself and glanced up to find and yellow-orange figure circling downward. Charizard. Not too many of those around. It must have been one of gramps’ trainers.

Only when the Charizard came to a halt down near the pond did Blue’s heart begin to sink. It landed on its feet with a snort and glanced back as its trainer hopped off its back. Blue knew that Charizard. It was grizzled and scarred and its eyes had seen more battle than Blue could even imagine. He knew that trainer too, knew that stupid Pokeball hat all too well. Blue felt his face burn.

Red recalled Charizard into its ball and turned his head in Blue’s direction. He didn’t look anything like what Blue remembered. He was lankier and his chest had filled out. His faded jeans finally fit him properly. The only thing that hadn’t really changed was that thoughtful expression he’d always worn. Blue had missed that. He’d missed it bad, now that he was seeing it again. Even if it wasn’t quite the same. Come to think of it, Red looked more pensive than thoughtful and that mood was only amplified by his hesitation to approach Blue. It seemed like he was waiting. Blue had always been one step ahead of Red after all.

“So you decided to come down and see us peasants, huh?” Blue said as he strode up to meet Red.

Red’s gaze wandered downward and he frowned at the biting words.

“Finally started missing me? And your mom? And everyone?”

Red nodded once, just a single somber bob of his head. 

“Then it's too little, too late,” Blue said with a sneer. “I’m going to Alola so you might as well just get lost now.”

Red blinked twice before turning around to pull his pack up front and unzip it. He dug around for a moment before slipping out a piece of paper and presenting it to Blue. Lo and behold, it was the exact same stationary on Blue’s invitation to Alola.

“Oh, great, so they invited you too, isn’t that just nice?” Blue asked, tossing one hand up in the air.

Red gave a solid nod and a cheeky half-smile. Son of a bitch.

“Well, don’t think you’re coming with me!” Blue barked.

The smile on Red’s face faded.

“You go away for eight years with barely any word and you have the spine to come back here and not even apologize?!”

Red’s eyes slowly drooped away from Blue as he spoke. He looked so sad that it was threatening to make Blue sad.

“Who the hell do you think you are?!” Blue demanded, stepping up to jab Red in the chest. “You left us and you didn’t think anyone would care?!”

Red shook his head and flushed a bit with frustration in his face. He wasn’t about to elaborate any more than that and why Blue had expected him to, he had no idea. Being mad at Red for not talking was like being mad at a Sandshrew for digging holes.

“I missed you, you jerk,” Blue hissed. “Who else is gonna kick my tail and keep me in line?”

Red’s head perked up once again and he cocked his head.

“What, you think the Elite Four are anywhere near as good as you?” Blue laughed dryly. “You think anyone in the world is as good as you?”

Red rolled his eyes and gave a silent chuckle.

“I’m not kidding you, you’re good,” Blue said, backing off a bit. “Never got why you didn’t stay as champion.”

Red looked up and pointed in Mount Silver’s direction. The message was simple enough: he’d wanted to be there. Why he wanted to be there, well, Blue knew better than to ask. Red wouldn’t tell him. Red never told him anything; he never needed to.

“I missed having a real challenge. And someone I can really talk to. Someone who listens,” Blue explained. “Why’d you have to leave me like that? You think I bugged you like I did because I hated you? Think I went to all that trouble because I wanted you to leave?”

Red slowly shrugged back and forth. Maybe, maybe.

“Well, I didn’t!” Blue cried out. “I just- Gramps always liked you ‘cause you liked Pokemon. And I liked you too. I guess I always thought that I’d impress you. Take the best Pokemon and get ahead so you’d see how cool I was.”

Blue backed off from Red and turned away from him.

“I was such a stupid kid,” he mumbled, glancing back Red’s way. “I shoulda been better. I thought I was so great and all I did was just- I stomped you into the mud anywhere I could.”

Red bit his lip as he held back a laugh, stepping up to stand next to Blue and look him in the face. Well. Maybe he hadn’t done as much stomping as he liked to think.

“Maybe I didn’t all the time, but I tried.”

Red dipped his head with a half-smile and a shrug.

“And that made you stronger, didn’t it?”

Red gave one very certain nod.

“Yeah,” Blue swallowed thickly and took a step back towards his house. “And I guess I never learned anything.”

Red caught his wrist in an iron grip and pulled him back before taking Blue’s other hand and turning him so they faced each other. Da-amn, mountain must have trained more than just his Pokemon.

Out of nowhere Blue was forced to do something he hadn’t done in forever: stare into Red’s deep brown eyes. They were as determined as Blue was used to, but they’d softened. Softened for him, for his sake. Blue didn’t know how to feel about that.

Red looked back at him for a long moment before leaning forward to mouth, “I’m sorry.”

Blue felt his teeth grit. Stubborn asshole. He didn’t deserve to be sorry, not on Blue’s account. It was all Blue’s fault that he never talked anymore. All his fault that he’d left in the first place. He called Red a jerk, but he’d been such a fuckin’ jerk when they were kids. And he was still being a jerk. He really hadn’t changed at all.

“Yeah. Yeah, I know you are,” Blue said, making a point to soften his tone. “I guess- being in the mountains with your Pokemon made you happy, right?”

Red nodded.

“Well, I want you to be happy,” Blue said flatly. “So if that’s what did it, I guess I can’t be mad.”

Red dropped Blue’s wrists and gazed wide-eyed at Blue.

“Yeah, you heard me,” Blue said, regaining the confidence in his voice. “If leaving us to live in the mountain like a hermit freak did it for you, then I’m happy for you.”

Red was gaping at him, blinking rapidly. 

“But you still gotta send me and your mom letters every month if you ever go back,” Blue told him, jabbing a finger at his chest. “Got it?”

For the first time since Blue couldn’t even remember when, Red’s lips turned up in a full-on smile. He nodded again, holding back a laugh.

Blue allowed a moment of a quiet for the idea to sink in, for his own sake as much as Red’s. It was weird. Red was here again and Blue had yelled at him, but he hadn’t quite taken in the fact that, yes, he was standing next to the only guy who could beat him no problem in the region. Standing next to his long-gone childhood friend, whose first act upon landing in his childhood town was coming to him. Before even going to his mom, Red had stopped to speak- well “speak”- to him.

“So-o, you want to go together? To Alola?” Blue said at last.

Red nodded vigorously.

“Well, I guess they must want us both, and it’d be easier for everyone if we just caught the same boat,” Blue said with a shrug. “So we’ll go together.”

Red tipped his head forward and squinted at Blue. Everything about his face screamed “For real?”

“Yeah,” Blue reiterated. “We’re going together.

Without any warning, Red leaned forward and put his arms around Blue. He stiffened, unsure of how to react. Even when they were younger, he and Red had never really hugged. Rivalry didn’t leave too much room for that kind of thing. And just to add some icing on the cake, Red kissed Blue on the cheek. Or was it a kiss? He’d just put his lips on Blue’s cheek. Maybe it was a mistake, maybe Red had leaned too hard on him and just bumped him. With his lips. Not his nose or forehead or anything, just his lips. That could be a mistake.

Red pulled back and gave a longing glance towards his old home.

“Yeah. Yeah, scram, go,” Blue said, still a little shellshocked and uncertain. “Your mom’ll want to see you before we head out.”

Just to shove Blue’s brain fully into the blender, Red kissed him again, same cheek, same place, before letting go and hurrying off to the house. What? What? Was Blue absolutely sure he wasn’t dreaming? His heart was pounding, but he had to check. Blue slapped his palms together and felt a clear sting of pain. No, definitely awake.

With no other options, Blue stayed where he was and rubbed his cheek where Red had kissed him. Definitely not a mistake, at least he knew that. Oh, God, it hadn’t been a mistake; Red had meant to kiss him. Now the question was clear: what did that mean? Red was a little weird, always had been, but a kiss was a kiss. He had to know what that meant. Everyone knew that that was the fastest way to say I lo-

Oh. Blue gave a humorless laugh. Standing Kanto champion and he was freaking out over a little bit of affection. Boy, he really hadn’t changed much since he was ten, had he? So maybe Red was flirting or trying to start up some kinda relationship. So what? Maybe Blue wanted a relationship too. Maybe that’d be good for both of them. There were a lot of maybes, but when had Blue ever let that keep him from battling? Shit happened, but Blue had more of a chance to win than to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue has too many names. Blue. Green. Dicks. Bitch. Ahole. I'm gonna stick with Blue for my works, though, since that's now canon. So excited for Sun and Moon. One more day. So excited.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue was leaned up against the railing on the ship’s front deck. The air was getting warmer with every passing hour and he’d had to put on shorts and a t-shirt even as the daylight faded in the distance. They were getting close to Alola and not a single cloud darkened the sky. Blue had an excellent view of the setting sun, but his mind hadn’t been anywhere but on Red since he’d come down from his mountain.

Even as he ordered himself to get a grip, Blue couldn’t help but wonder: what was their relationship supposed to be now? Still rivals? Friends? More than friends? A mix of all three? What did Red really think of him? He knew he wouldn’t get any direct answers, but he couldn’t stop himself from wondering. One way or another, Red had kissed him and that had to mean something good. Maybe it had just been a one time “I missed you” kind of thing, but there weren’t many ways to find out. Blue was really not a fan of the whole not knowing thing.

“Chu,” something squeaked beside him.

He turned his head and found Red’s Pikachu stood perched on the railing, eyes shining. Blue still couldn’t believe that Red hadn’t evolved him after all this time. He did great with a light ball, sure, but Raichu’s speed gave it the edge. Or it would give Raichu the edge if anyone except Red was doing the training.

“Hey, bud,” Blue greeted the rodent, reaching out to pet his head once. “How you been? Red treating you right?”

Pikachu’s cheeks crackled with electricity and Blue got a single, hard jolt.

He yelped and flinched his hand away before forcing a smile once more.

“Yeah, nice to see you too,” Blue said as he rubbed his buzzing hand.

“Chu-chu!” Pikachu enthused, hopping down from the railing and scampering off.

“Where you going?” Blue called after him.

As he turned around to watch the mouse, he got his answer. Red had crossed halfway over the deck and had a pokeball in hand. Pikachu darted around his feet, following in his wake.

Red tossed the ball up in the air, releasing a cloud of energy that quickly formed into a certain orange dragon.

“Za-ar,” Charizard yawned, stretching out in the evening light and looking to Red for direction. Red patted it on the shoulder easily, which seemed to prompt it to lay down and stretch out in the late sun. Now that looked comfortable. Blue would have taken Charizard’s place in a heartbeat.

“Don’t like being cooped up too long, do they?” Blue asked as Red approached him.

Red shook his head and took his place next to Blue. As soon as he stopped, Pikachu hopped up onto Red’s leg and climbed around onto his shoulder.

“Mine don’t mind too much,” Blue told him, leaning back against the rail. “Machamp can get moody about it, but I think he just likes to complain.”

Red mimed laughter and gave a modest shrug. Had Red even met his Machamp before? His team had changed a lot since they’d last battled.

“Maybe I should bring him out,” Blue suggested, standing up straight. “Show you what he can do.”

Red’s brow raised and he focused intently on Blue’s eyes. His released Pokemon followed suit, Charizard lifting its head and Pikachu’s tail twitching.

“Well, how about it?” Blue asked. “You think you’re up for a battle, right here, right now?”

A flame sparked in Red’s eyes and he put on a cool, confident smile. He nodded twice. Oh, yeah, now Blue remembered why Red was a real champion.

Blue strode over to the opposite side of the deck

“Bring it on!” he shouted as he tossed out his Aerodactyl.

*****

Exeggutor hit the ground, knocked out by a well-placed Crunch from Red’s Snorlax. Blue winced at the sight, but quickly recalled the tree into its Pokeball. He’d worn down the Snorlax at least, and Red was out of Pokemon. All Blue had left was his Alakazam, but he was so, so close.

As Snorlax settled back down on the deck, Blue tossed out his Alakazam. It landed with a light thump, brandishing its spoons towards its opponent. Snorlax was less than intimidated, resting its head against its arm and breathing lightly. Still, Blue knew it couldn’t have much energy left to fight. A single Focus Blast- No. He couldn’t use Focus Blast. It had too much potential to miss. Psychic would work just as well with Snorlax worn down.

“Alakazam, Psychic!” Blue called.

His Pokemon lifted its wrists as it glowed with ethereal energy.

Snorlax sat up to take the attack head on, making an effort to push the invading force back. Red had his gaze locked on Snorlax, his brow creased not with sympathy or even annoyance, but in confidence. Blue was taken aback at the sheer belief he saw in Red for his Snorlax. Red didn’t have to talk for anyone to understand that he just knew his Pokemon could win. A wave of shame went through Blue; he cared for his team, no one could say he didn’t, but Red was on a whole different level.

A tense moment passed of Alakazam shaking with the effort of maintaining his onslaught. The longer he held on, the worse he shook and the energy around him began to fragment. Snorlax gripped its head and winced standing its ground as its mind and body were attacked. Finally, with an electric crack, Alakazam’s will broke and it crumbled to its knees, breathing heavily.

Blue knew he was done right there and then.

With a single point of his middle and index finger, Red issued an attack. Snorlax tramped forward to his weakened Pokemon, looming over it as it prepared to attack.

“I forfeit!” Blue called before the attack could go through. “You win, Red!” Just like he always did.

Snorlax stopped in its tracks, relaxing right away. It leaned back to sit down and allowed its breathing to slow even further.

Alakazam gave Blue a regretful look from where it knelt and he returned a smile.

“You did good,” Blue told him before returning the Pokemon to its ball.

Red had approached his Snorlax to give it a brief pat before returning it as well.

“Told ya you were good,” Blue said, striding up to Red.

Red just shrugged. Was a win just not good enough for him? Or was this one of those mountain man humility things Red may or may not have learned in the wilderness?

“Well, I don’t care if you don’t believe it, ‘cause I know you’re good,” Blue said, giving Red a wink.

Red laughed silently and rolled his eyes, but made no more gestures of modesty.

“Really wish you’d talk sometimes,” Blue confessed. “Gets to be kinda tiring, talking for two.”

Red’s gaze cast downward in a mournful expression and he shook his head.

“No, no, I don’t want you to change or anything,” Blue told him, reaching out to put a hand on Red’s shoulder. “I just- you know. It’d be easier, but I get everything I need to know from the little things you do already.”

Red gave him a cockeyed stare. Maybe Blue should have just left out the part about wishing Red would talk.

“Maybe I should try it,” Blue said.

He hesitated in a long, tense moment before leaning forward to kiss Red, not on the cheek, but full on the lips. It was soft, chaste even, but it was more than enough to get the message across. Ever-stoic Red tensed up in shock at the move. He didn’t push away, though, so Blue kept it up. Within a few moments of the kiss, Red relaxed and began to return the favor, wrapping an arm around Blue and pushing back.

Blue was quickly realizing just how soft Red’s lips were. Or maybe the kiss itself was just soft and easy. Red kept it mellow so Blue returned the favor and that was just fine. Now and again, Blue would pull back a few inches and feel Red’s breath come out heavy on his lips and cheek. Another of Red’s arms came around his back and pressed down, keeping Blue where he was. Not like Blue wanted to move anyway. One of his own hands migrated up behind Red’s neck in the meantime.

The two of them kept it up for a long while, kissing and pulling back for a few seconds at a time to look at each other. It was a few steps beyond surreal, almost like his Alakazam had put them both in a trance. But no, Blue knew that wouldn’t happen and there weren’t any other Psychics around, so it couldn’t just be a hallucination. He was definitely kissing his childhood friend and rival and it most definitely felt really good. A little too good, even. It was like something that he hadn’t even noticed was missing was suddenly slotting its way back into his heart. Something that encompassed happiness, contentment, peace- Peace, that was a good word for it. He felt more at peace than he had in years just looking at Red and seeing Red look back at him. Red’s expression was muted as it usually was, but every time their eyes met, it was like Blue was his entire world. He could have gotten lost in Red’s eyes, could have stared forever. His heart was racing, but not in a bad way.

“Wow, you’re- you’re-” Blue started, trying to put his feelings into words. It wasn’t usually this hard, but he still had to try at least, he had to-

Red reached up and put two fingers over Blue’s mouth, silencing him. He smiled gently and in that moment, Blue knew that he understood. He’d been reading Red for so long and talking so much that he hadn’t even thought that maybe Red could read him like a book too. His chest fluttered at the idea. With how long they’d known each other, he should have guessed, but he’d never quite gotten it into his head. All his talking must have distracted him from noticing. Huh. Maybe there really was something to Red’s silence.

One last time, Red came in for a kiss and Blue obliged comfortably. He’d gotten past the initial shock and now it felt like they’d always been meant to get to this point. On one hand it was an easy gesture, but on the other, he didn’t think that the jumpstart it gave his heart would ever go away.

Red pulled away and reached back to open his bag. Blue opened his mouth to question it, but hesitated against his instincts. Within a moment, Red had pulled out a handful of revives and was giving Blue a smile. Oh. Only one way to interpret that.

Blue smiled back and reached for his pokeballs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did some calculations and Blue, you had almost no chance against that Snorlax. That thing is so bulky and so specially defensive, you might as well have given up. Or used Focus Miss and risked still losing. You only ever got ahead of Red by virtue of running faster than him, Blue.


End file.
